


Tech Geeks and Theater Freaks

by gayskull



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gayness all around, Slice of Life, based off everything sucks, drama lapis, really dramatic, techy peridot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayskull/pseuds/gayskull
Summary: The high school a.v and drama club team up to make a film when the a.v club wrecks the drama clubs sets____Lapis and Peridot are gay nerds who try not be be gay simultaneously but end up being even gayer





	Tech Geeks and Theater Freaks

“Peridot, pan camera one.”

“Got it.”

She gave Amethyst a thumbs up and panned the camera towards the left. They were just about to finish up school news and move onto Principal Diamond for their end of the day announcements. 

“Okay, Peri, switch with Steven, you're done for the day.”

“‘Kay, thanks Pearl.”

Peridot took off her head seat and threw it on the tech table. She waited outside the door of the A.V club for Amethyst to finish with her sets for the day. Finally her friend emerged from the room. 

“Yo, come on, I've got an idea.”

Usually Peridot wasn't too keen on Amethyst’ ideas but she had a rough morning. Her mom had ‘accidentally’ left the back door opened last night and her dog ran out the house. She looked for him all morning to no avail. Her mother swore she look for him but she knows that's a lie. 

She followed Amethyst towards the auditorium door. She grabbed Amethyst by the wrist and shook her head. 

“Oh come on Dot, Drama club is off Tuesdays, live a little.”

She decided it was best to follow her rather then her go ahead and cause mayhem since she wouldn't be there to stop her. The auditorium was empty, besides the sets to the drama club. She didn't know what Amethyst wanted in here. 

“Come on , let's go backstage, no one's here.”

“Amethyst, we can't, seriously, we'll get skinned if we're caught.” She hissed at her. 

Amethyst laughed. “Then try not to fall like you always do.”

She ran down the isles toward the stage, with Peridot in tow. She actually like the plays the Drama club put on. They had done two her freshman year, but it's been two years since then, and the Diamonds took money away from the arts to put away to try and get a football field. So they had to cut down the musicals to once during the spring. 

“Peri, look,” Amethyst held up a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs. “Who knew drama kids were so horny, hey what's that?” 

She speed over to a door across the room with a star taped to it. She tried to open it but it was locked. She grabbed onto the door knob and gave it a few good tugs to try and open it. 

“Amethyst, you clod, you're making to much noise!” Peridot hissed. 

Suddenly she heard two pairs of footsteps walk down the isles toward the stage. Her and Amethyst shared a look. There was no way they could escape the newcomers. Amethyst made her way over to a fire alarm, and despite Peridots many hand motions, she pulled it. 

Since they were backstage they didn't immediately get drenched with water, but when they finally got on the stage and jumped off, they were soaked. They took the back exit, and ran for the hills. 

Unbeknownst to them, a blue haired girl with a cigarette in hand, watched the pair with suspicion as they ran away from the auditorium.  
____

The next morning was a nervous one. She had found Pumpkin, her dog, whilst she was running home with Amethyst. Which would have been a happy, occasion if she didn't have to yell at Amethyst the rest of the way home. They both were nervous to see what the staff and the Drama club would have to say on the matter. 

“Just stay chill, no one saw us, if we don't say anything no one will know.”

Peridot wasn't so sure. Someone had to have see them. She still remembered there was two other people in the room at the time of the incident. But she couldn't worry about that right now, they had to do morning news today. 

They didn't have the news to cover that morning. Instead the Diamonds came in and made one announcement. 

“We heard of the triggered fire alarm in the auditorium. However, we heard back from the Drama club none of the stage props were wet, so the play this year will continue.”

Amethyst winked at Peridot and continued to fix the lighting on their faces. 

“However, we still need to catch the person that did this, we have two liable witnesses, who say they heard noise but didn't see anyone, if you turn yourself in now the punishment will be far less serious, that will be all.”

Peridot zoomed out the room before Amethyst could get a chance to take to her. Chances are she wouldn't see Amethyst till lunch, since they don't have any classes together, Peridots in all the AP classes, which Amethyst continues to make fun of her for. 

She plopped down in her seat two minutes before the bell rang. She went through her stuff and brought out a leather bound journal. She was planning on writing about how her studies on how her robot might need an extra set of arms before Lapis Lazuli walked in. 

She tried to keep her eyes off her. She knew Lapis was in the Drama club, so she couldn't shake off the feeling of nervousness. It was a sin that Lapis sat around her in every class. In English and Math she sat next to her. In History she sat in front of her, and in Science she sat behind her. Curse this cruddy school. 

Lapis seemed unbothered, though she alway seemed unbothered. She didn't think Lapis had any friends freshman year till she saw her hanging out with the theater troupe. 

The teacher came in and her thoughts immediately went to Math, it wasn't her best subject but she was good at most things, so it never bothered her if she was slightly mediocre at a few things. 

Finally Math was over, as she walked out the room, ready for English, she was grabbed by the wrist and shoved her in the janitors closet. 

“Gah.” She backed up into a supply shelf. “Hey let me out, you clod, I'll-”

The lights turned on, and in all her blue maned glory, there Lapis Lazuli was, giving Peridot a look that could kill. 

“What do you want, we're gonna be late for class!” She complained, and tried to slip back toward the door. But Lapis was to quick for her. 

“I know it was you and your friend that wrecked our sets.” 

Peridot has a mini heart attack. But she could be quick too. “Yellow Diamond said the sets weren't wrecked.”

Lapis snorted. “You really think we would tell them our sets were ruined? They would cancel the play all together if they found out.”

“Okay, rebuild them then, I have to go.” Once again, Lapis stopped her. 

“It took us all first quarter to build those set, and some of second quarter, you really think we can rebuild all that in three months, while we work on promoting the play!” 

Peridot was getting a headache. “Look, I'm sorry, I am, but what do you want me to do, I can't pull a whole set out of my ass Lazuli, I just can't!” 

“I want you and your whole club to redo our sets, and we need them all done, in three months.”

“It can't be done,” Peridot explained. “We have A.V before and after school, finals are coming up, I have five papers due in two week, I don't have time for you and your damn play, now move, I'm leaving.”

The bell had already rang and Peridot needed to get to class. But Lapis didn't seem to care. 

“How would you like it if someone rained on all your equipment?” Lapis asked. “If you can't do that I want a compromise, A.V club is off Wednesdays, bring your club to the auditorium, if you're not there I'll throw water on your tech table. ”

Lapis was out the closet and into open air. Peridot waited a while before going out, she couldn't believe the nerve on that girl. She put herself together and walked to class. 

What was she gonna tell Pearl?  
____

Pearl didn't take well to the news. She yelled at the girls, then she yelled at Steven, then she apologized but only to Steven. 

It was a mess. 

Peridot and Amethyst suggested just ditching the ordeal all together. But Pearl said she was making them go as a punishment. The A.V club was small, only them four, and the two girls that came by to do the news. But they weren't actually apart of A.V more like the faces of the school then actual club members. 

“We're going, whether you two like it or not, come one Steven!” 

Steven was Pearl's younger brother. Pearl was a foster child. Although she treated him more like a son than anything else, but Peridot thought it was sweet, since Steven didn't really have a mom these days. 

Amethyst and Peridot made an escape plan, but Pearl caught on and made them both hold Steven's hand so they wouldn't run off. 

“It's okay, I'm sure all they wanna do is talk.”

Amethyst smiled. “Yeah thanks Steven, everything should be fine.” But her and Peridot shared look that said otherwise. 

Without even stopping to think, Pearl shoved open the doors to the auditorium and waltzed right in with the three behind her cowering like small kittens. 

A tall, black, women, walked up to them and held out her hand for Pearl to shake. 

“Hello A.V club, I'm Garnet,” She pointed to the rest of the theatre troupe. “And this is my troupe.”

Pearl smiled. “Hi, I am Pearl, and these are,” She looked back at the cowering triplets and sighed. “My idiots.”

Amethyst laughed. “Hey don't get all depressed now P, you're the one who dragged us to this thing.”

Peridot decided to step up with Pearl and shake Garnets hand too. When they met Garnet lead them up to the stage with the rest of the troupe.

“We'll do meet and greets later, for now, everybody, this is Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, and Steven.” 

Everybody said there own version of hi. The A.V club took their seat on the stage with the rest of the troupe. 

“Okay, any suggestions as to what we should do?” Garnet asked. 

Lots of colorful language from the theater side of the group emerge. A few of Peridot favorites were ‘hang them at the gallows’ and ‘beat them we our handcuffs’ but luckily Pearl saved the day. 

“Actually, I came up with a solution that could benefit us both.”

“Oh really,” A short girl with puffy hair stood up. “Well, you better start talking or I'll crush you and your dumbass solution.”

Another girl with long, light blue hair pulled her down. “Calm down Sweetheart, hear her out.”

Pearl smiled. “Thank you…” 

“I'm Sapphire, and this is Ruby.” She greeted. 

“Yes, thank you Sapphire, now, my solution is instead of putting on a play we can help the Drama club shoot a film that can showcased in May instead.”

Some murmurs were heard from the troupe put Garnet settled them down. 

“Calm down, this could be a good thing.”

Another girl spoke up, she was heavy set and had rainbow colored hair. “How, we're a theater troupe, we don't do films.”

“No, we do acting,” She adjusted her aviators. “Last I checked, films have acting in them.”

Before another uproar could start, Peridot heard a familiar voice from across the room. “I like the idea, then we could do this without the Diamonds figuring out our sets are damaged,” Lapis Lazuli was perched on a table in the corner of the room. “This seems like the best solution we have.”

The rest of the troupe seems to agree, with very little complaints on their behalf. 

Garnet and Pearl shared a smile.

“Okay troupe, A.V club, look like we've got a movie to make.”

Cheers erupted from the troupe. Peridot didn't know how they would all hold up, but from the looks of things everything would go great.

Pearl was already worrying though. 

“Oh, we'll need to talk to the Diamonds, and get all the news out in the morning, do you think our equipment is good enough? Garnet, what are you laughing at?” 

Garnet laughed and patted Pearl on the head. “I think we'll get along just great.”

Peridot and Amethyst high fived. 

“See we're all fine, what I tell ya?” 

Peridot adjusted her round, to-big-for-me glasses and hit her friend over the head. “You're stupid, but I'll admit this worked out better than I thought.”

She felt a pair of eyes watching her from across the room. She turned to see Lapis Lazuli’s hazel colored eyes on her. She turned away when she say Peridot caught her staring.

Peridot sighed and turned back to Amethyst. This was gonna be an interesting three months.


End file.
